<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Love by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792058">Little Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, and DOGS NAMED AFTER BERNARD SANDERS!, and lesbians!, babies! more babies!, life is good homies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: for the prompts, #48 (Little one chasing down the pet to rest their head on them and hold them tight) for neslys + evangeline 🥺? im in a mood™️ now bc of your neslys+evangeline ask</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysandra/Nesryn Faliq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesryn frowned at the cake she was frosting, trying to decide where it had all went wrong. </p><p>Had she let it cool enough? Maybe the buttercream consistency was off… </p><p>With her offset spatula, she resolved to fix it all, just as she heard someone cry out, “Evie, no!” </p><p>She paused and listened to the pattering of little toddler feet on the floorboards of their upstairs hallway. Then, she laughed when she heard a little little voice yell, “Bernie!” </p><p>Suddenly, the cake and work were the last things on her mind and she dumped her tool into the sink, wiping her hands on a tea towel as she walked upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. </p><p>Nesryn looked to her left, seeing her wife rush past her in exasperation as she chased after their two year old. “Evangeline, get your little butt back here, missy.” </p><p>Shoulders shaking with laughter, Nesryn trailed after Lysandra, smiling when they came upon Evangeline and their sheepdog, Bernie, who was laying down as Evangeline curled into his side, trying to wrap her arms all the way around him. “Bernie!” </p><p>Lysandra sighed and leaned back against Nesryn as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “She gets it from you,” the green-eyed beauty muttered, unable to stop her own grin when Evangeline sat up and the hood of her favourite footie-pajamas fell over her head. It was soft and grey, made to look like a koala, complete with little ears and a snout. </p><p>Bernie, bless him, stayed completely still as the little one began climbing over him. </p><p>Then, she noticed her mothers standing there and she squealed, excitedly clambering back over the sheepdog to stand and toddled over to them, reaching up for Nesryn. “Mama, Mama,” she babbled, opening and closing her hands as she grinned wildly. </p><p>“Hello, little one,” Nesryn said, stepping out from behind Lysandra and scooping their daughter up. “Isn’t it your bedtime?” </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Hmm, are you sure about that?” </p><p>Evangeline nodded vigorously, but she couldn’t stop her citrine eyes from slowly falling shut. She struggled to open them again and giggled when Nesryn and Lysandra laughed softly. Then, she pointed at her outfit, “Is koala, Mama. See?” </p><p>“I do see that,” Nesryn replied, brushing back Evangeline’s firey curls as she carried her back to her room. Evangeline drowsily smiled and rested her head on Nesryn’s shoulder, her big eyes falling shut and staying closed. </p><p>Lysandra stood at the door, leaned against the frame with tears in her slender eyes as Nesryn put Evangeline down and bestowed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. </p><p>“Goodnight, little love.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>